Your FMA Life
by AutumnBoze00
Summary: This is your life in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. If you want more just ask. I don't what to rate it yet. BTW this happens after Brotherhood. If you ask I make it Character X Reader later.


Chap 1 : who!?

?:hel...hello.

you:A voice?

?:So you are alive!

You open your eyes to see a man about 20 hovering over you looking subprise and concern. you were look into dark golden eyes wondering what was going on. The man moved for you to get up from your laning preston. As soon as you were up and sitting on the bed the man started to ask first he told you his name.

Al: My name is Alphonse Elric, Al for short and you?

You: ummm I don't know

Al:Ok do you remember anything.

You:umm lets see...Nope.

Al:nothing!

you:yes.

Al:alright then since I don't know what to do with you we'll go see Further Mustang tomorrow,Is that o.k?

You:umm sure...

Al:want something for dinner.

Just as you where about to ask what dinner was your stomach Grumbled at pointed to your stomach.

Al:Dinner has food and food makes that grumble go away.

you: Really?!

Al:ya

You:So cool!

Chap 2 - Name!?

It was a cold day to get on train but Al didn't mind like he's done this befor.

you stayed in a corner and was told not to go with stranger and not to wonder off and stay put and so you did. But you didn't need to told that cause last night you only regain memories of being in school grades from 1st to only 6th and the weird thing was that you couldn't remember you family or even friends it bug you more than anything.

Al:Hey Lets Go.

You:o.k

you and enter the train and sit at your sets lucky for you too no one was sitting next to you to.

you looked at Al tiring to decide how to tell him you got some member back you felt if you told him you would hurt him in his eyes it looks like he found a way to live life again.

you:Hey...Al

Al:ya

You:My Name is (name)

Al: Thats Cute did you get your memories back

you decide not to tell you got some sense he looks like you brought him down.

You:No I made it up and thanks for help me.

Al cheepered back up again.

Al:you're welcome

you:Al tell me about Central and the people ohoh and the this further guy!

Al:alright chill! Central is the...

Chap 3:Here?!

Al: Here we are.

You and Al were standing in front of two big wooden doors.

You look over to see a very happy Al as you were going to ask "why are you so happy?!"

Al knocked on the door.

?:Come in.

Al opened the door and went straight in but pause to look at you. you looked a little scared.

Al:What's wrong its fine the Further is a Very nice man trust me.

Al gave his hand out to you and you took it then went into the room with Al walking right behind him you didn't know what was so scary. maybe it was the dark eyed man.

Further: Al and you sit down.

you and al sat down as you were told

Further: Al who is this and what do you want.

Al:This (your name) she fell out the sky and awoke with no memory and the reason why I'm here is cause I don't know what to do with her.

Mustang: Hi (your name) I'm Further Mustang.

Right as soon as he finished the door flung open.

?:Mustang! I heard Al Wa-

Al:Ed!

Mustang:Al,Ed lets skip the family love for just a minute, I have an idea. Ed could you sit please.

Ed took a set next to you.

Ed: umm not to be rude but who's this.

Mustang:(your name) is the thing thats been bugging your nerves.

Ed: oh really, Hi i'm Edward nice to meet you.

You:me too.

Mustang:Miss(your name) my idea is to make you my Daughter cause if Eds info is right you're not from here.

You:how did know that i'm not from here and that i was even here!

Ed: easy , Al called me right after you were found and It got me thinking so looked up some stuff.

you: i c.

Mustang: Can i move one.

you:yes

Mustang: not only will you be my daughter i'll let Edward teach you Alchemy while Al will teach you history of the land and owner words.

Ed:Further you that can't do Alchemy any more.

Mustang: so she can and you are the one tough Al right.

Ed:yes but A-

Mustang: and Al has been studying to be a treacher.

Ed:but you can't decide the girls life for her.

Mustang:If she agrees t-

Ed:what about Risa does she also want this she is your wife after all.

Mustang:Risa already wanted to adopted since me and her have no time for make a child so we will adot-

Ed:if you no time for making a child what makes you think you have time to take care of a child.

Mustang:Easy you and Al will live with you as your child and be tough as a when she is done with being tough she will put though the state Alchemy test then you can live your lives.

Ed:I can't do that I have Two kids of my own plus Winry would not like it at all also don't you have kid Al.

Al:Yes but her and Mei went to see ling for 5 years, its a law of her people.

Ed:I have an idea ,but i need to know what i'm getting out of this.

mustang: you will both get double the pay you got when you were a state Alchemist.

Ed: How long.

Mustang: As long as you need.

Ed:Al and (your name) Do you want this.

Al:sure it would be fun to work with brother again.

you:i don't have anything else to do.

Mustang: o.k now your idea.

Edward: I leave my family for a few years and tell them its a job straight from the further.

we get a isolated area and teach her there and be back when we're done only things from you is food,drinks,clothes, and everything i put the list sound good.

you/Al/Mustang:Ya

In one year

you became mustang and Risa Daughter,Ed told his family about the job and so did Al. Al and ED found a perfect place to teach. Then they put you on island alone for a mouth to understand in order to live you must live off others or something like that. For the rest of the year you where doing nothing but learning everyones names that worked for central. Al and Ed were working on getting supplies and after that you started to get use to your new home.

Chap 4 - Final?!

Your - Dairy

Dear Diary Day - 1

This Diary was given to me by Teacher or Edward. I have two of these for class/notes/life record, or new memories for Al's Class and the other for alchemy.I started tomorrow. Hope it goes Well.

5 Years later

Dear Diary Last Day

Final Done now i get to go home tomorrow to my father and mother.I had fun but i'm Going to miss my teachers ,Ed and I can't Cry about it they have lives of their own And i can't Stop now cause after to tomorrow is the state alchemy test I can't Final and let everyone down. Edward told me since I saw the gate of truth( even though i don't remember) I don't need to use Transmutation Circles just clap and bamb. Good bye Ed and Al and hello State Alchemist.

Two days later.

I PASSED EDWARD,AL,FATHER,MOTHER! I'M A STATE ALCHEMIST NOW!

you shout with happiness.

"Thank you Edward,Al You're Both my made me a powerful Alchemist. Hey Dad,Mom."

Risa/Mustang:Yes?

You: Can we Have A party?

risa/Mustang:sure

You:Well then Ed,Al Why don't you come too.

Ed/Al:Sure!

You,Al,Ed,Risa, And Mustang had a party and had so much fun!

"Thank you everyone."

You Say.

The End

(or is it?)


End file.
